Trap of Love
by Yuriinga
Summary: Some fall in love that not always the case. The unlucky ones fall in love that are easily like traps. And hard to break away, just caged in like animal waiting to strike to be free. A heart can be mend but it would stay broken if the person doesn't fix, love is a trap destined to destroy in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I recommend me some Ace x Luffy Fanfics please that is long and ongoing or something.**_

 **Title: Trap of Love**

 **Pairing: AcLu | KidLaw| LawOC| etc.**

 **Contain: Romance |Drama|Comfort| AU|Yaoi**

 **Summary: Some fall in love that not always the case. The unlucky ones fall in love that are easily like traps.**

* * *

Ace woke up for school, getting out of bed.. Yawning to himself, he was a college student for a undeiced major. He wasn't complaining, having until the end of the year to decide. Ruffling his messy black hair even more as he went to the bathroom.

Looking at the clock on the wall, it was only six in the morning. Groaning in annoyance, have an hour left before class start. Turning on the water to shower.

 _15 minutes later..._

He was out and putting on some clothes. Wearing a skin-tight long sleeves shirt. A V-neckline, the shirt show his tight muscles. And some skinny jeans with a studded belt and his jacket tied around his waist by the side.

A few sliver platinum rings on his fingers. Changing his tongue piercing. Better. As he looked at himself in the mirror. Good looking. Now for his hair and shoes, screw the hair. He gonna put on his boots. Aaah forgot about Luffy! Snatching up his phone and skateboard, book bag. The bag was old and slightly worn down with patches and holes. Ace didn't care as long it can hold his stuff. That all it matter.

Kicked his little brother room door wide open. There stood a sleeping Luffy snoring. Half of his body was on the floor and bed. Drooling. Ace rolled his eyes, placing his own stuff on the floor. Walking toward him, shaking him roughly. Getting him to get up but no prevail. Getting annoyed now, it was close to 7. They needed to be out of here by no later then 7:30 and it only 7:25

"Wake up **LUFFY**!"

"Mmmm no thank you Nii-San. I want your large beef jerky." Snore Luffy.

Ace sighed loudly, yell out breakfast is ready. Luffy jumped up almost knocking Ace down. Luckily Ace was able to catch himself. Rolling his eyes.

"I fucking lied. Get your ass ready for school. Don't forget about cleaning your braces too. I'll be downstairs finished getting ready." Said Ace. As he grabbed the stuff he place down, going downstairs. Ignoring the whine from Luffy.

So not fair at all! Luffy pouted as he scan around in his messy bedroom. Compare to the two adopted brothers, Ace's room was much cleaner than Luffy. But household cleaning. It a tie.

Luffy found a ripped up old jeans. There was a tear on the knee area and some dirt. Put that on, getting his favorite short sleeve red shirt with a black vest. And some sandals.

He was dressed for the day, putting his glasses in the front pocket. And straw hat on his head. His hair was fine.. Or gonna be. Heading to the bathroom. And start brushing his teeth carefully. The races brighten. His mind begins to wonder a little like how his older brother gotten more muscles and that his shoulder gotten broader.

 _Yummy._

Shivered in delight. Lick lips, those muscles. Jealous of them. But he was happy with his six-pack. He wouldn't look right with board shoulder.

Seeing his teeth was cleaning and the bathroom. Heading down stairs. Yelped. As he crashed into Ace. The older male looked behind him and grinned, helping his little brother up from the ground. Smirking loosely. Luffy slightly blush, looked away.

"Are you alright, Lu?" He asked.

"Yeah! I heard we getting three new transfer students at the college right?" He asked.

Ace almost forgot about that, nodded. They need to hurry before it would be too late.

"Come on little bro, we can't be late for school."

Luffy agreed. Both brothers left the house together. Ace was using as his skateboard to get to school. While Luffy was walking. Talking to each other about homework. They seen Law walking with Kidd, the brothers speed up. Luffy yelled out so happily to see them.

"Oi! Hey **GUYS**!"

Law and Kidd looked back, smirked and see them. Slowing down for to catch up when they, Law gave Luffy a knuckle snadwich and a high five to Ace.

"It must be a brand new day to see the great and almighty Luffy up early and not rushing with his grumpy skater brother." he teased. Law was a medical college student, getting a degree to become a doctor. Kidd wants to become a shop owner for skaters. Luffy snorted and laughed.

"I can't wait to meet the new students at school today! I hope they're friendly!" squealed Luffy. He LOVE making new friends and even rivial. Law and Kidd, Ace just laughed a little at him.

"We'll see Lu? They could be bully all we know." stated Ace. Luffy puffed up his cheek as they reach in front of school, a few students was hovering something or whatever. The gang got curious and headed over their until, the teachers yelled for everyone to come inside. Everyone started pushing and shoving to get inside the school and headed for the autourim to hear the head of school speak.

Ace grunted and growls at a few that was pushing him, Luffy bumped into Sanji and Zoro. The annoying angry married couple which everyone say about them. Luffy hugged them both. Kidd and Law was in the back, when everyone was seated, Luffy save some seat for the others. Ace thanked his baby brother, Law and Kidd sat down too.

The head of the school, made sure the mic was loud enough for everyone can hear him. Coughed as he spoke up loudly.

"Welcome students! I want to inderuce our new students from Sumei College in Korea!" he said. Clapping and the students clapped too, Luffy was super excited to see them. Squirming in his seat, Ace had to calm him down. Still facing the stage. Kidd and Law was bored but somewhat curious; Zoro and Sanji is glaring at each other.

Three new students enter the class with their bickering. One of them was shorter out the other two.

He was a boy who look like he was eighteen with soft pink hair that swap to his left side of his face that don't covered his face. He had big childish green eyes. With the most sweetest smile he bows to everyone.

"Hello I'm Han Shu but you can call me Shu for short. This is my brother Shiryu Wei and Sun Wuu." said Shu.

Wei was the most handsome or beautiful to anybody eyes. He had this odd eyes colored with Iris was light green and his pupil was blue. Had a long deep scar over his face from

the right side,his lips was thin but soft and smooth looking,he had a small beard underneath his shin. His hair was long and the shade of Royal Night Blue that was beautiful as the night sky.

The girl was drooling all over him. Wu was taller out of his brothers. He had multiples scars on him. Like on his right eye then on his left cheek had three scars,again on his right shoulder -blade with three scars; again on his left forearm with three scars. He was a fair tan skin out of his brothers. His hair was dark red -brown hair that was wild and had two long braids in the back. His eye was a bit dropper and hard sharp they was the color of dark brown or red.

* * *

 _ **AN: Review and Fave :}**_


	2. Chapter 2

Artist Note: Please forgive me but I'm not sure if I can finish any of my stories at all. I don't have the motivation for them anymore. Maybe I would finish it in the near future but other than anyone can adopt these stories if you want. The original characters that I have in the story had changed for the better and developed much more in my opinion. And I have been a focus on my art and real life, my novel. Which you can read a few chapters here.


End file.
